


Crazies

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crime, F/M, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack really wished he hadn't found that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazies

**Author's Note:**

> For venetia_sassy's 2008 fandom stocking.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flack wrinkled his nose as he pointed at a small, bloody, hairy thing half hidden behind the door. Stella put down her camera, grabbed an evidence bag and walked over to take a look at it.

"Congratulations," she said, using her (thankfully, most things about her job didn't make her squemish but this wasn't most things) gloved hand to lift the object up. "You just found the top of someone's head. Only thing is, Mr. Peterson's was fully intact."

"Great." He backed away to give her room, shaking his head as he pulled out his notebook. "So we've got a second victim. Somewhere in the city."

"And they've been scalped." She stood and fastened the bag shut, resisting the urge to wipe her hands on her slacks. "Which doesn't mean they're dead."

"So, what? I'm supposed to call the all the hospitals and ask if they have a scalping victim?" He sighed in frustration as he pulled out his phone, wondering to himself if he could convince a uniform to do it for him. "Tell me, Stella, why do we get all the crazies?"

She snorted in amusement as she finished bagging the last of the evidence. "We're just that lucky."


End file.
